The 60 GHz band is an unlicensed band which features a large amount of bandwidth and a large worldwide overlap. The large bandwidth means that a very high volume of information can be transmitted wirelessly. As a result, multiple applications, that require transmission of a large amount of data, can be developed to allow wireless communication around the 60 GHz band. Examples for such applications include, but are not limited to, wireless high definition TV (HDTV), wireless docking station, wireless Gigabit Ethernet, and many others.
In order to facilitate such applications there is a need to develop integrated circuits (ICs), such as amplifiers, mixers, radio frequency (RF) analog circuits, and active antennas that operate in the 60 GHz frequency range. Such circuits should be fabricated and packaged as a single IC (chip) that can be assembled on a printed circuit board (PCB). The size of the package may range from several to a few hundred square millimeters. In addition, there is a need to solve problems resulting from the current assembly of electronic devices, such as laptop computers in order to enable efficient transmission and reception of millimeter wave signals.
A prime example for such a problem is illustrated in FIG. 1, which shows a typical assembly of a laptop computer 100 having radio transmission capabilities. A motherboard 110 of the computer 100 includes a RF module 120 that receives and transmits RF signals through a receive antenna 130 and a transmit antenna 140, which are located in the lid 150. Signals from the RF module 120 to antennas 130 and 140 are transferred over wires 160. The motherboard 110 is assembled in the base part of the computer 110, which is relatively cooler than the lid 150, therefore the RF module 120 is installed therein.
The form factor of the assembly illustrated in FIG. 1 cannot be adapted to enable the integration of 60 GHz communication applications in consumer electronics products, primarily because transferring high frequency signals over the wires 160 significantly attenuate the signals. Increasing the power of the signals at the RF module 120 would require designing complex and expensive RF circuits of the module 120. Thus, such assembly is not feasible for commercial uses in consumer electronics products of 60 GHz communication applications.
It would be therefore advantageous to provide a solution for assembling a computing device having a form factor suitable for use in at least the 60 GHz band.